31st Days Of Love
by kaijjong88
Summary: Siapa yang tak kenal dengan KimJongin dan OhSehun? duo Tom&Jerry dari SEOUL HIGH SCHOOL ini biang onar yang tak pernah bisa berdamai. apa jadinya jika klubjurnalistik mencantumkan nama kedua untuk kegiatan 31st Days Of Love pada bulan ini?/"akan kubuat kau mencintaiku Jongin"-sehun/"NEVER! jangan harap bodoh!"-jongin/REMAKE dari novelnya Yolana Ivanka./hunkai,chankai,etc.EXO MEMBER
1. PROLOG

_**31st Days Of Love**_

Cast : Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Kim Minseok

etc

Pair : Hunkai, Chankai, Chanbaek , Lumin , etc.

Genre : Romance

Summary : Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun? duo Tom and Jerry dari SEOUL HIGH SCHOOL inibiang onar yang tak pernah bisa berdamai. apa jadnya jika klu urnalistik mencantumkan nama kedua untuk kegiatan 31st Days Of Love pada bulan ini?/"akan kubuat kau mencintaiku Jongin"-sehun/"NEVER! jangan harapa bodoh"-jongin/"aku harap i  
ni beratahan selamanya"/"maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu."/ remake from novel 31st Days Of Love-Yolana Ivanka jngn lupa baca novelnya wkwk.

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

SEMUA anggota jurnalistik yang ada diruangan itu saling beradu pendapat dengan serius. Perdebatan antar anggota terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu sampai akhirnya seorang pemuda berkulit putih nan cantik memukul meja menarik perhatian yang lain dan otomatis menghentikan perdebatan tersebut. Ia adalah lu han . ketua klub jurnalistik tampan dan manis sekaligus, tapi jangan salah dibaik wajahnya yang manis dan kadang terkesan polos dia adalah orang yang jahil minta ampun, sampai sampai orang yang menjadi bahan percobaannya terkadang kewalahan .

"jadi siapa korban selanjutnya ?" ujar luhan polos.  
"korban? Yaampun luhan ini hana permainan bukan misi pembunuhan ." ujar suho laki laki berkacamata.  
"apaansih ho? Biarin aja lagian kan ini udah masuk ajaran baru pake kata kata baru dong, kita harus segera cari korban untuk game kita selanjutnya ." balas luhan  
"tapi lu kia juga ngga tau sipa nih yang cocok, kita harus lakuin sesuatu yang berbeda gitu, ya walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka pacaran beneran, tapikan kita juga harus hati-hati milihnya " ujar anggota yang lain

Hal itu sontak saja membuat luhan berfikir keras menimbang-nimbang siapa yang cocok, tak hanya luhan semua anggota jurnalistikpun bantu befikir keras tentang target mereka. Sesaathanya keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan hingga –

TRAP TRAP TRAP!

"HYA ! OH SEHUN SIALAN KEMARI KAU !"

"DASAR KIM HITAM JONGIN! KEJAR SINI KALO BERANI "  
"MWO? HITAM? CK, AWAS KAU ALBINO KUBUNUH KAU !"

-sebuah teriak bersahutan dikoridor menyadarkan anggota jurnalistik secara terpaksa, mereka hanya geleng-geleng dan tak perlu keluar ruangan untuk mengetauhi apa yang terjadi itu sudah seperti kegiatan rutin untuk mereka bukan hanya mereka tapi juga anak-anak di SEOUL HIGH SCHOOL termasuk para guru.

"aku sudah mendapatkan korban kita selanjutnya." Ujar luhan sebari terseyum amat manis tapi terlihat mengerikan

"kau tidak beniat memasangkan mereka kan lu?"ujar xiumin

"dilarang membaca pikiran ketua miseok!" bantah luhan,

"tapi lu kau tau sendiri mereka itu anjing dan kucing tak pernah akur lu. dari tahun pertama hingga sekrg tahun ketiga." ujar xiumin

"yaampun aku tak bisa bayangkan jika mereka mengikuti permainan kita ini dan harus berekatan selama 31 hari lu " timpal yixing

"benar lu apa kau mau ada perang dunia ketiga ? "ujar tao sebari memijat pelipisnya

"hei apa kalian tidak penasaran dengan mereka? Aku penasaran lagian inikan hanya 31 hari kita liat saja ~ " ujar luhan sebari tersenyum, sementara itu anggota jurnalistik yang lain hanya isa geleng-geleng mendengar ide luhan , jika luhan sudah begini mana bisa dibantah.

.

.

.

So, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Penasaran? Ikuti terus ceritanyaa~  
ini ceritanya aku remake dari novelnya aku emg pake jalurnya tapi bakalan banyak yg beda kok, kalo kalian mau tau baca aja novel aslinya tapi yang aku buat bakalan banyak yg beda gak semuanya sma kok tenang aja wkwkwk :D

Jangan lupa REVIEWnya ya Author masih baru soalnya kamsahamnidaaaaaa J.

.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 1

**31st Day Of Love**

 **Chapter** **1**

 _ **Cast : Kim Jong In  
Oh Sehun  
Xi Luhan  
Kim Minseok  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol**_

dan bertambah seiring waktu .

 _ **GENDRE : Agst/ Romance**_

 _ **NOTE : BAHASA NON BAKU, YAOI, BL, MASIH ABAL ABAL, MASIH BANYAK KESALAHAN, MOHON MAKLUMIN ADM**_ _ **, ADM JUGA MANUSIA PUNYA RASA, PUNYA HATI~ TAPI MENGAPAAAA ~ *Lupain.*Jangan sambil nyanyi bacanya wkwkwk.**_

 _ **SUMMARY : Siapa yang tak kenal dengan KimJongin dan OhSehun? duo Tom &Jerry dari SEOUL HIGH SCHOOL ini biang onar yang tak pernah bisa berdamai. apa jadinya jika klubjurnalistik mencantumkan nama kedua untuk kegiatan 31st Days Of Love pada bulan ini?/"akan kubuat kau mencintaiku Jongin"-sehun/"NEVER! jangan harap bodoh!"-jongin/REMAKE dari novelnya Yolana Ivanka./hunkai,chankai, MEMBER**_

.

.

.

.

 **-1 maret 2016-**

Harusnya pagi ini menjadi pagi yang indah untuk Jongin, hanya sebatas seharusnya karena pagi ini adalah pagi terburuk untuk jongin, nggak terburuk jugasih, katakanlah ia sedang sial hari ini bisa-bisanya ia TERLAMBAT LAGI, terlambat bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk buat jongin karna dirinya telah biasa terlambat jadi yah ga masalah, sialnya ia terkunci dipagar luar bersama adik kelas yang lucu-lucu.

" Pak Shin, bukain pagarnya dong, ntar siang aku traktirin deh." Tawar jongin terhadap satpam .." ujarnya

" Ayolah pak, Ntar aku traktirin makan siang mau nambah sekalipun, sampe bawa pulang deh"tawar jongin lagi, sepertinya berhasil Pak Shin membukakan pintu pagar buat Jongin.

"Eit! Hanya untuk Tuan Jongin."ujarnya, Jongin yang mendengarnya pun memasuki mobilnya dan masuk keperkarangan sekolah, sebelumnya udah ngancem adek kelasnya dulu. Sesampainya dikoridor Jongin langsung berlari menuju ruangan kelasnya dilantai 2 kelas 2-1, tepat didepan pintu kelas Jongin melihat wali kelasnya telah masuk mengajar pendidikan korea , dibekali keberanian akhirnya Jongin pun mengetuk pintu kelas dan perlahan masuk.

" seo saem, maaf tadi pagi aku harus mengantar adikku ke-"

"Kim Jongin, sudah berapa kali kamu terlambat? Sekali ? dua kali? Lain kali cari alasan yang lain Tuan kim, sudah cepat duduk dibangkumu." Potong walikelasnya itu sebelum ia menjelaskan kebohongan alasan terlambatnya.

"ne, terimakasih ssaem." Ujar Jongin lalu pergi menuju bangkunya dipojok kanan.

" sttt.. Jongin kau telat lagi?" ujar sahabat sebangkunya

"kau nggak liat apa baek?" balas jongin jengkel, udah tau pake nanya lagi kan sebel, ujar jongin dalem hati.

"telat mulu sih, ngapain? Mangkal ya jong?" ledek baekhyun sebari menahan tawanya, linhatlah wajah merungutnya yang imut itu, membuat baekhyun ingin membungkusnya bawa pulang.

"BAEK!" sungut Jongin kesal.

" Tuan Byun, Tuan Kim? Anda mau belajar atau bergosipria? Jika tidak ingin belajar silahkan tinggalkan kelas saya." Tegur seo ssaem.

" ne, ssaem. Maaf." Ujar keduanya dan mulai fokus pada pelajaran

.

.

.

Tak terasa bel yang dinantikan anak-anakpun berdenting, tanda waktu istirahat telah tiba, seluruh siswa dikelas menuju kantin tinggallah duo sejoli Byun dan Kim ini.

"jong, ngga kekantin? Laper nih." Ajak baekhyun

"bentaran baek beresin ini dulu." " nah selsai, ayo baek kantin~ " ajak jongin

Setibanya di kantin, mereka langsung memesan ramen untuk saat ini, dan minuman dingin. Setelahnya mereka duduk dipinggir deket sekalian cuci mata katanya.

" Pstt.. Oh Sehun tuh , Wah mana ada Kim Jongin juga lagi"

" iya, berantem ga ya?"

" ya berantem lah, orang tiap hari gitukan?"

" psst.. sehun ketempat jongin tuh"

Bisikan para murid disekitarnya membuat jongin risih, dia hanya memilih diam dan ngehirauin mereka, Jongin hanya memakan kidmat ramen siap santapnya tanpa memperdulikan seringai jahil yang sehun tunjukkan untuknya , untuk sesaat sehun memikirkan ide apa yg cocok untuk menjahili jongin saat ini setelahnya iya berjalan santai menuju jongin dengan membawa semangkok jjangmyeon ditangannya, dengan sengaja dirinya menabrakkan diri kebahu jongin membuat kuah ramen tumpah mengenai baju putih seragam jogin kenakan, 'sial oh sehun sialan!' umpat jingin dalam hati .

"psst.. benerkan sehun cari ribut"

"jongin ngamuk ga ya? "

"menurutmu ngamuk nggak ?"

Bisikan disekitarnya lagi-lagi dihiraukan begitu saja oleh jongin, dirinya mentap tajam pemuda pucat didepannya ini, seakan-akan membunuh pemuda tersebut. "Jong tenang jangan emosi." Tegur baekhyun kepadanya. Jongin maju selangkah lebih dekat dengan sehun , sedangkan sehun hanya memasang seringai licik menunggu sumpah serampah jongin. tapi hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yg tak terduga sebelumya, jika sebelumnya jongin melawan sehun dengan sumpah serampahnya, kali ini jongin melakukan hal lain.

" Jika kau bisa membuat bajuku kotor sehun, maka kau akan kubuat sama." Dengan smtik andalannya Jongin menggambil alih mangkok yang dibawa sehun dan menumpahkan isinya keseragam putih sehun.

"see,,jadi kita impas Oh Sialan Sehun." Ujar jongin dan berlalu begitu saja menuju loker dan meninggalkan sehun serta baekhyun dikantin. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa cengo dan mengumpat pelan. 'sialan, liat pembalasanku hitam!' batin sehun dan pergi menuju lokernya mengganti baju serangam kotornya.

.

.

.

Jongin lebih memilih bolos ketempat biasa untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, setelah perdebatan kecil dengan sehun membuat kepalanya pusing dan membuatnya malas untuk memasuki kelas selanjutnya, disinilah ia dengan alasan sakitnya ia bisa berbaring nyaman diranjang uks sekolah, penjaga uks yang masa bodo mau jongin beneran sakit atau engga, dia cuma nge iyain aja alasan terlalu sering jongin itu. Bosan karena tiduran aja jonginpun mengecheck hpny.

-Line ByunBaek-

' _ **Jongin kau bolos lagi?'**_

' _ **hm, pusing baek'**_

' _ **alasan, tapi untung choi ssaem ga masuk'**_

' _ **beneran ga masuk si pak tua baek?'**_

' _ **engga jong, tidur dikelas aja'**_

' _ **ga ah makasih. Ribut.'**_

' _ **yaelah jongin katanya pasangan kali ini bener-bener hot'**_

' _ **pasangan apasih baek'**_

' _ **itu 31st Days of love dari klub jurnalistik'**_

' _ **Oh permainan bodoh itu'**_

' _ **Hati-hati Jong, jangan-jangan kau dengan sehun lagi'**_

' _ **mimpi aja sana'**_

' _ **HAHAHAHA'**_

.

.

.

Siang itu istirahat kedua siswa siswi SEOUL HIGH SCHOOL sibuk bergosip ria tentang permainan yang biasa dilakukan oleh klub jurnalistik setiap bulan.

" eh, katanya pasangan kali ini, adalah pasangan yang terhot" ujar salah satu siswi bernama A Yeon

" Jinjja? Kira-kira siapa yah? Aku berharap sesuatu yang berbeda" timpal Irene

" belum ada pengumummannya, biasakan jam jam segini" tambah Seulgi

"Aku berharap aku yang dipasangin sama Sehun atau Chanyeol" ujar yeri

Begitulah angan angan siswi dikelas Sehun.

"Sehun, menurutmu siapa yang akan menjadi 'pasangan' selanjutnya?" ujar chanyeol padanya, sehun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu acuh.

"setidaknya jika itu bukan aku, aku tak masalah yeol." Balas sehun dan mulai lanjut membaca komiknya.

' _**test... test.. test..Selamat siang semua! Saya Lu Han ketua klub Jurnalistik'**_

Terdengar suara dari speaker disetiap sudut sekolah, _'luhan? Tumben ketua langsung yang menyampaikan pasangan kali ini, apa benar benar pasangan paling hot? Ck ada ada saja'_ batin sehun aneh padalnya Lu han atau siketua klub itu tidak pernah campur tangan atas pengumumman pasangan pasangan seperti ini, jika dia turun tangan berarti ini benar benar akan menjadi pasangan yang paling hot

' _ **Baiklah, kalian pasti sangat penasaran dengan pasangan baru kita kali ini. Nama yang akan saya sebutkan silahkan keruangan Jurnalistik sekarang juga. Baiklah kepada ...'**_

 _ **-**_ meanwhile-

"Lu Han? Aneh gak biasanya dia langsung yang nyampein berita, itya kan jong?" ujar baekhyun

"hm, iya baek. Ada apa ya jangan jangan kau lagi targetnya baek wahahahaha" ejek jongin kebaekhyun

"Sialan! Awas kau jongin mana tau itu beneran kau dan sehun hahahaha" balas baekhyun

' _ **Baiklah, kalian pasti sangat penasaran dengan pasangan baru kita kali ini. Nama yang akan saya sebutkan silahkan keruangan Jurnalistik sekarang juga. Baiklah kepada ...'**_

"Mustahil Baek, Aku sama Sehun itu Ngga bakalan-"

' _ **Kepada Kim Jongin kelas 2-1 Dan Oh Sehun 2-3. Harap segera ke ruangan Jurnalistik sekarang juga Terimakasih. Selamat siang '**_

"MWO?/APAAA!" Teriak Sehun dan Jongin Bersamaan.

.

.

.

 _TO BE CONTINUED._

 _._

 _._

HALO HALO SEMUA !

MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG UDH NGEREVIEW DAN NGASIH SARAN BUAT AKU ~  
Aku bakalan coba buat perbaiki disetiap Chapternya.  
maaf ya kalo chapter 1nya masih ngecewain kalian authornim masih belajar wkwkwk.  
SEKIAN DULUUUUU!  
JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA!

-XOXO-


End file.
